Metal Gear: The Rise of Rain
by sephiroth-itachi
Summary: Snake is gone and things seem to be at peace. That is until political leaders from all over the world mysteriously drop dead. Raiden is called out "retirement" to investigate the strange deaths and find out who caused them. Is there a new MG involved?
1. The Fall of a Fox

**AN:** Hey Everyone! This is my first fic and I'm a little nervous. Sorry that the first chapter us so short but they get longer, trust me. I hope you enjoy it! R&R and tell me what you think. Like it, hate it or love it still drop a review!

Now to end my chatting.

**Disclaimer: **Oh yea, I don't own Metal Gear and none of its characters. (If I did the radar would have never left the game. That thing was hell of helpful.)

* * *

"Take him down now!"

"I'm trying to but he's too good!"

The blue blade moved swiftly and with great precision. Limbs fell gracefully to the ground as more and more soldiers ran to take their turns. A henchman flinched as the blood of his teammate splattered wildly on his face. He shivered madly but held his stance. He pulled his trigger in hopes that he'll hit his target but the blue wave made by the blade disconnected more people as the man wielding it came closer and closer.

"Stop or I'll shoot"

"Then shoot! It wouldn't be the first time I've died!"

The voice that came from the master swordsman was muffled with electrical interference. The henchman kept his word and pulled his trigger. The sword matched the speed of the bullets and reflected them all. The man fell to the ground wounded by his own bullets.

"What are you?"

"The ghost of war past."

"Now you will be the father of war future!" The voice came from the distance and was laced with a British accent. "Drop the gas"

The room slowly started to fill with white gas as the tails of a white lab coat disappeared through the door.

"No. No not that. The incubator gas!"

The powerful ninja dropped to his knees.


	2. No, The Empire State

**AN: **Hey, welcome to chapter two. This one is a little longer but still on the short side (sorry about that...) I hope you enjoy this and drop a review.

* * *

The night was empty. The lights of the city were the only thing that witnessed their existence. They sat on the roof, their laughs echoing in the air.

"The Chrysler Building!"

"No, Rose, the Empire State."

"Jack-"

"Jack nothing," he flashed her a charming smile, "I know what I'm talking about Rose. King Kong climbed up the Empire State Building."

"Fine Jack, whatever you say."

"Hey if you don't believe me you can always come to my house and find out."

The lights of the city disappeared. They sat in utter darkness as white gas flooded the space. Rose and her warmth faded within the gas as if it was taking her essence away from him. He was left alone.

* * *

"His thoughts are erased."

"Great."

The scientist watched as her test subject twitched in his tube, "The ultimate solider; he will even surpass the snakes. What is his name sir?"

"His name is…" his British accent echoed in the empty lab as he spoke, "Raiden, one of Snakes old partners and one of my old puppets."

"What should we do about the other one?"

"Keep him; he will stay as my ace in the hole, just in case the Patriots do not work."

The smoke cleared in the incubator. Raiden's blonde hair fluttered over his opened blue eyes.

"Dr. Clark, is he suppose to be awake?"

"No sir. The gas should keep him unconscious. Why do you ask?"

"His pretty blue eyes are staring back at me."

"What?"

The glass on the tube started to crack. It penetrated deeper and deeper. Raiden mouth cracked into a smile as he watches his once oppressors scrabble to get away before he broke free. The tube finally broke and the gas burst into the lab.

"Get him NOW!"

Raiden wobbled out of his former prison. Everything looked so unfamiliar. He didn't even know how he got there but then he saw something he knew how to use- a blade.

"Ump, I can do wonders with this."

He swiftly swung his blade and quickly neutralized his enemy. He turned to leave, but notice a man or at least he thought it was a man. He stared at him. He didn't know what it was but he knew him. Their blue eyes met as Raiden ran into the light of day.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked it. The first three chapters are coming out together since they are already written.


	3. The Briefing

**AN: **Yay, chapter three! I think it's time for Raiden to get his mission. Hope you like it and that it's true to the characters.

* * *

"Sunny and John get down from the wing, please." Rose reach in a frantic panic to get the two children down from the wing of the nomad.

"Rose, calm down. They'll be ok."

"Jack, how can you be so nonchalant about children playing on the wing of a nomad?"

"It's grounded, they'll be ok."

"They could get hurt."

"Getting hurt is what builds character."

"What?" screamed Rose as she snapped her neck towards her husband.

"You heard your mom get off the wing."

The two children climbed down and ran inside the nomad to finish their playing inside. They zipped past Otacon as he opened the door.

"Oh, they listen to him", Rose mumbled.

"If Rose is done chewing you out, I need you in the nomad," Otacon said jokingly.

Raiden rose from his comfortable position to see why he was needed in the carrier. "What's up Otacon?"

"Campbell needs to speak to you."

"Campbell?"

"Yes, it's me and I have a mission for you," stated Campbell's voice from the large computer screen.

Raiden walked up to the computer screen as the profile of multiple political leaders popped up on screen.

"Monday last week many political leaders just dropped dead," informed Campbell.

"Dropped dead?"

"Yes. The leaders of Russia, China, Japan, Iraq, Iran, North and South Korea, Vietnam, Palestine, Israel, everywhere they all are just dying."

"Of natural causes?" asked Otacon.

"I don't know and no one else claims to know. The world's in utter confusion. That's why we need Raiden to check it out."

"I'm not a doctor. I don't give out autopsies," said Raiden.

"You have to. I don't believe in coincidences and all the world's major leaders just dropping dead can't be one."

"It's weird," said Otacon as if he was thinking out loud, "It's no clear enemy. It's not Communists killing Capitalists or long time enemies killing the other's leader in a sneak attack. It makes no sense.

"Why do you say that?" questioned Raiden.

"Well, there was no time difference in the deaths. Both parties died at the same time. If it was a sneak attack, there would be a time difference between the two parties' deaths, time for the other to plan the retaliation attack. If one country were to assassinate a political leader, the other would not attack back until weeks later, giving time to plan the assassination. They wouldn't have all died on the same day not even the same week. It's as if someone's out to kill the world."

"Well they got what they wanted," replied Campbell, "Countries all over the world are on the brink of war and the UN is calling an emergency meeting in a week to calm things down. We need to find out the cause of death and who's behind it by then. The first stop is Japan. Chinese forces are already stationed there as China and Japan negotiate China's sudden invasion. U.S PMCs are also stationed there. The chaos is great for cover but can be dangerous."

"PMCs are still around?" asked Raiden.

"Of course," said Otacon, "The SOP system may no longer be in effect but mercenaries still exist. As long as there's money to be made, PMCs will be here and proxy wars will be fought."

"And these sudden deaths caused them to be in even higher demand," added Campbell, "And that's why you need to stop this madness and get to the bottom of it."

"Who even said I was taking this mission Campbell? I'm comfortable with my family."

"You won't be if more leaders drop dead. This could cause a world war. We need you to prevent it. The world is counting on you. Also because you have no country affiliation, you're the only one that can slip into all these countries.

"Fine," said Raiden in defeat, "But you're telling Rose."

"The pod to Japan is coming shortly" interrupted Mei Ling as she replaced Campbell's face on the screen.

"Mei Ling?"

As soon as the words were said a small personal jet hovered next to the hover craft's landing post. It was small and obviously meant for only one person. Raiden walked up to the pod as the propulsion of the engine forced his hair to blow wildly across his face. He smiled at the small carrier then directed it inside the nomad towards Campbell.

"I'm guessing this is a solo mission."

"You guessed right. However, Otacon, Mei Ling and I will be helping you over the codec. Good luck."

Raiden entered the pod as Rose step towards it and put her hand on the window, the panic shown clearly in her eyes.

"You just be careful Jack."

"Don't worry I will. I love you."

Rose backed away from the small jet as it ascended in the air and propelled towards Tokyo.

* * *

**AN: **And the mission begins... Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a review and tell me if you like it or if it needs a touch-up.


	4. The Arrival

**AN: **Hey! I decided to add chapter four too. Unfortunately, I won't be updating like this all the time. It's just like this now because most of it was already written. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The small pod hovered over its target slowly, as if it was looking over it. The small, deserted airbase was quiet and secluded in the night air. Suddenly the pod's bottom was released and Raiden found himself free-falling, plummeting towards earth. He reached over his shoulder for the parachute release cord but quickly found out that there wasn't one.

"What the hell, Otacon," Raiden mumbled under his breath as the structures from the town below started to grow bigger and bigger.

Raiden spread his arms apart preparing himself for impact when the suit he was wearing released fabric from the arms and legs. The fabric picked up air and he started to glide.

"Oh, so this is 'what the hell,'" Raiden said as he ascended in the air and started to 'fly'. Campbell called him on the codec.

"Make sure you're going in the right direction. You don't want to be seen mysteriously dropping from the sky."

"I hear ya. Don't worry; I'm not that far from the abandon airbase the pod was hovering over. I'll land there."

Raiden's feet gently touched the ground as the fabric that was once helping him glide was tucked back into the suit. He quickly looked around for any watching eyes and took a position behind a forgotten barrel, his codec ringing.

"So what you think Raiden?" Otacon took Campbell's place.

"Nice, where did you come up with that?"

"I picked up the idea from cliff divers. You see the design is aerodynamic using the air pressure from the fall to let you fly. But be careful, you're not actually flying but gliding. You will hit the ground eventually."

"Got you. I see a lot of uses for this."

"Already?"

The two shared a laugh but quickly knew it was time to get back to business.

"That base you just landed on is actually a command center for Fanpan.

"Fanpan?"

"Yes, they are a rebel faction in the Chinese forces. They consist of former Chinese special forces that felt that China was handling this situation too lightly."

"So they thought to take it into their own hands. Typical rebel faction. I'll stay clear."

"Good idea."

"No can do, Raiden," said Mei Ling as she replaced Otacon on the codec.

"What do you mean?"

"According to the nanomachines that were injected into the Minister's body and the satellite radar feeds, it looks like it's in there."

"What? Are you telling me that the body of Japan's Prime Minister is in the base?"

"Precisely."

"Damn it!"

"What would they want with it?" asked Otacon.

"Who knows? They probably believe that Japan killed their Premier and using it for revenge," said Campbell, "But that's none of our concern. All we need to do in get inside and see the body. Let the Japanese and Chinese figure that out themselves. Raiden, get in, get a pic and get out."

"Got cha. But I'm no scientist and I don't have a camera so how the hell are we supposed to find out how he died."

"Oh, I handled that," said Otacon voice brimming with accomplishment, "It's all in the sneaking suit. Everything you see we see. We'll get the photos and decipher it here."

"Everything?"

"Yep, so please don't stop for a bathroom break, Raiden, I rather you not embarrass yourself," teased Mei.

"Ha, what else does this suit have?"

"A lot, including a new and improved Otocamo, built-in camera that give us live feed of you situation, and a machine that reads your vital signs and location. It also has a special function that allows you to periodically replenish your nutrition, keeping your stamina up. But don't over use it; too much use can result in malfunction. I haven't perfected it yet."

"I got ya."

"I also brought back the old Soliton radar," added Mei Ling, "You should be able to find it in the top right corner of your helmet. But it does jam easily- ha, why am I telling you that? I'm sure a seasoned pro like you would already that."

"But it's always good to have a quick refresher" reassured Raiden with a hint of amusement.

"Good to know. If you need any assistance with your radar-"

"Or suit-," interrupted Otacon.

"-Just give us a call."

"Yeah," added Otacon, "My frequency is 141.80

"And mine is 142.25," stated Mei, "I will also be saving your mission data from what you recorded from your suit. The frequency for that is 140.96

"I like how that sounds."

"Now Raiden," said Campbell, "Are you familiar with you weapons and accessories."

"Uhmmm…"

"Otacon!"

"Ok, Raiden," said Otacon as he took over, "You are equipped with a M9, but be careful it makes a lot of noise. Maybe you can find a suppressor on the base. You can also equip the M9 with tranquilizer darts. I thought you might find that useful."

"Yeah it can come in handy."

You also have a pair of high-powered binoculars built into your helmet. It has a zoom function. That's about it, other than that, you have nothing. Everything else is OSP."

"On-site procurement, I know. Oh and you forgot something."

"What's that?"

"My katana."

"Head out Raiden," Campbell said, "And keep an eye out for sentries. If you need any help or any reminders about the mission remember that you can call me. My frequency is 140.85."

"Got it. Raiden out."

* * *

**AN: **I wonder what is ahead for Raiden :) Drop a review.


	5. Of Shadows

**AN: **Beware of the long author note! Mwhahahaha! No, but really, I got to apologize for the late update. I was going through hell these past couple of months and had to put my life together. For all of those who waited, thank you. Also thanks to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Oh and just in case if any of you are confused about the first two chapters before the briefing, those were flashback chapters. The first before MGS and the second between MGS2 and MGS4. I'm not saying anything else. You just have to wait for the main villain to explain everything like in any other MG game.

Now on to the story.

**Disclaimer: **Oh yea, I don't own Metal Gear and none of its characters. (If I did the radar would have never left the game. That thing was hell of helpful.)

* * *

"Ump… two sentries stationed outside of the front door. Pineapples and AKs."

"AKs? Russian equipment?" asked Campbell on the codec.

"Maybe, but it doesn't really mean the Russians are directly involved, considering their close relationship during the Cold War. I wouldn't be surprised if China still has some of their old toys from them. Plus were talking about a rebel faction. The AK is easy to use and hell of durable, making it the terrorists and rebels weapon of choice. Not the mention they're cheap."

Raiden moved closer to the base, moving from one barrel to another. He then settled behind the closest pair and zoomed in with his binoculars.

'_There are gasoline footprints stretching from the front to the side of the building. It must be from the sentries walking back and forth.' _Raiden thought.

He continued to scope out the place as Otacon started to speak, continuing their conversation.

"You're right, Raiden. There's no telling what these guys have so be careful."

"Understood."

"Now Raiden," said the Colonel taking over again, "Infiltrate the base and look for the Prime Minister's body. Take pictures so they can be analyzed and get the hell out of there. Remember, we're not here to start any trouble."

"Do you see a way in?" asked Otacon.

'_There are only two paths going in opposite directions, both ending on the opposite sides of the building. Therefore, there are only two guards and they both leave the front door open eventually. They also separated from one another making it easy to take one down and sneak in from the side… or the front before the other return. No, the front might be too risky if the other guard returns, the side it is.'_

"Raiden?" Otacon asked, waiting for the man to respond.

_From the slump shoulders, the guard on the right is tired, so I'll enter from the right side.' _

"Yeah, I found a way in."

Raiden tapped the side of his helmet to turn off the binoculars. He took out his M9 ready to use it, until he realized that the noise would draw attention. That would have been a rookie mistake, no suicidal. However, he's not a rookie, not anymore. He replaced the M9 and waited for the two guards to go their separate ways. The guard on the left quickly made his repeated trip to the side and back. However, the guard on the right was slower, taking long dragged out steps, making his trail of footprints look connected, less distinct than his partner's footsteps.

'_Like an injured animal', _Raiden thought, taking his tracking lessons into account.

He was correct to pick the man on the right. He withdrew his katana, the hilt facing outward, he only wanted to knock out the man, not kill him. The man was easily taken care of and Raiden found himself sneaking into a vent in the building.

It was quiet, his only company being the sound of footsteps above him. Who would ever think that he would be here again, crawling under danger, living in the shadows? He promised that he would give this up. He promised that he would be a man again. Now that he was given a second chance he would be more than just a ghost, a phantom, only living to follow orders. That's what he promised. That was what he promised the legend himself.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Kid, what are doing here? Don't you have a family at home, waiting for you?"**_

_**The lights were dim in the worn out bar. No one really needed lights to drink, especially a shadow. Raiden was used to the dark, use to the light feeling the alcohol gave him. It reminded him of the gunpowder, made him feel good just like it use to when he was a kid. What he wasn't use to was a family. He wasn't use to trusting, he damn sure wasn't use to loving and he wasn't use to the raspy voice coming from the man beside him. No, he was use to being alone.**_

_**"Family," asked the man sitting in the dark corner of the bar, "No, I don't have a family. Roy Campbell is the one with the family, not me."**_

_**"Ump, you always was such a drama queen."**_

_**Raiden just return his attention back to his drink. He didn't have time for this. All he wanted to do was get plastered and forget about it all, everything. He just wanted to forget, the pain and the hope. That's how he dealt with his childhood for as long as he did. He just forgot, let it stay in the recesses of his mind. This, however, was different because no matter how much alcohol he consumed, he could never 'forget'. That kid, John, his kid, didn't ask for this, to be forgotten and neither did Rose. So he drank and drank until it disappeared, at least for the night and the next night he will do the same. The only problem is that tonight someone was here; no Snake was here to stop him.**_

_**"Doesn't the legendary Solid Snake have something better to do with his time?"**_

_**"Ain't I suppose to be a hero," Snake answered, "The least I can do is save a friend."**_

_**"I thought you didn't believe in that hero bull," Raiden said still looking into his drink.**_

_**"I don't," Snake said taking a sip from his own, "But I thought it would be a good excuse for helping you."**_

_**"What do you want from me," Raiden said finally making eye contact.**_

_**"Look kid, I'm going to give it to you straight. I'm dying soon- really soon- and I just want to make sure that you don't fill my shoes."**_

_**"Ump," Raiden said nonchalantly, "Who wouldn't want to fill the shoes of a legend?"**_

_**"Anyone who knows the shadows hidden in that path."**_

_**"It doesn't matter, I'm walking it anyway. I was trained to do the things you've done. I can't run from it."**_

_**"I'm not telling you to run. I'm telling you to fight," Snake said, "If you're going to fight, fight to bring your family closer to you instead of pushing them away. Fight to be a man, not a machine. Don't you think you owe yourself that?"**_

_**"I am a machine."**_

_**"No, you're a man! I'm the machine. I was created for war but you- you have a family. You have people waiting to love you, to pull you out of this. Why would you refuse that? People are willing to kill for what you have. Ask Naomi, even Liquid envied me because he felt that Big Boss 'loved' me more. Even Solidus just wanted to be remembered and your legacy is right there, that little boy of yours. Why would you give that all away?"**_

_**"I-I never thought of it that way. I just don't want to burden them. They seemed happy with Roy."**_

_**"You know that was a cover up."**_

_**"Yeah I do, but she doesn't need me."**_

_**"You're right kid, she doesn't."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"She loves you. You're not just a necessity to her, like you are for the government and anyone else that feels like using you. No, you're a human being that she loves and cherish."**_

_**Raiden looked at the man with wide eyes. Loved and cherished? No one could love something like him. Even if she could, there was no way her could love her back. Not how he is now. He has to change to deserve her love, her affection. He would have to be a better man. Then one day he could accept her love and return it to her. Until then he would fight to be the man she needs. Until then he will fight for a purpose worth fighting for.**_

_**"Now go," Snake said as he lighted up a cigarette, "Go and let yourself be loved. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Fight for something that's worth it and leave the government to fight their own idiotic wars. Promise me that kid."**_

_**"You have my word," Raiden replied, "As a… man."**_

_**"Good… Jack."**_

_**Raiden, no, Jack returned home, leaving the aging man to enjoy one of his last cigarettes.**_

* * *

He had to go back to what he once was. Yes, there was a promise that he had to keep, but there were lives that he had to save, even if it meant destroying his own. That was the life of a legend, the life of a hero and the life of a shadow.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the Snake's brief appearance. Review and don't worry action is coming soon.


End file.
